


L'invitation

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Et si Juliet acceptait l'offre de Magnum de le rejoindre à l'hôtel dans l'épisode 2x03 ?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 35
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapitre 01

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> j'ai eu cette idée en regardant l'épisode du 2x03 où Magnum invite Juliet à venir passer la nuit à l'hôtel avec lui... Ils jouent vraiment avec nous les scénaristes, donc j'ai modifié !

Juliet soupira en sortant de la douche, elle se sentait bien mieux qu'avec ses cheveux mouillés à cause des hommes d'Ivan, ses muscles étaient détendus et savoir que Magnum n'était pas blessé la rassurait. Elle s'était inquiétée quand elle avait su qu'il avait été enlevé et encore plus de savoir que ces personnes le voulaient lui et pas un autre. 

Mais il allait bien, toute cette histoire s'était finie et elle avait prit la décision de rester à Hawaï, Kumu avait raison, elle s'était attachée à certaines personnes ici. Magnum en faisait partie et elle ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'elle avait trouvé ici. Perdre cette amitié qui s'était instaurée entre eux. 

Bien sûr, elle pourrait se contenter de cela, mais il fallait qu'elle soit encore plus proche de lui, qu'elle s'assure qu'il soit en sécurité. 

Juliet fut interrompue par ses chiens qui aboyaient. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit Magnum qui sortait de la maison d'amis et qui se dirigeait vers la Ferrari. 

Elle quitta la maison et s'approcha de lui.

\- Que faites-vous à cette heure ? 

Il se tourna en souriant. 

\- Et bien, vous m'avez réservé une chambre... Je pense que ce serait dommage de gâcher cette offre. 

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et monta dans la voiture. 

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Après ce qui s'est passé...

\- Higgy... Je ne vais pas laisser ces types me gâcher la vie... D'ailleurs...

Il la regarda en souriant. 

\- Vous avez passé une salle soirée vous aussi... Mon offre tient toujours. 

Juliet garda la bouche légèrement ouverte, son offre était tentante, mais elle secoua la tête. 

\- C'est gentil, mais non merci... 

\- Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver. 

Il lui fit un autre clin d’œil et démarra la voiture. Juliet le regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. 

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, s'approcha de son lit et s'y allongea sans attendre. La soirée avait été mouvementée et Juliet pensait trouver le sommeil rapidement... Mais non, au contraire, tous les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa séance de simulation de noyade par les hommes d'Ivan, leur insistance pour connaître l'identité du White Knight. 

L'enlèvement de Thomas, leur rencontre avec Evan Butler... Juliet savait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à aller jusqu'au bout s'il n'avait pas donné les réponses qu'elle souhaitait. 

Quand on voulait s'en prendre à une personne qui lui était proche, Juliet Higgins pouvait se montrer sans pitié, elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé et n'avait pas peur de recommencer. 

Quand elle avait vu Magnum, assis sur cette chaise, elle s'était demandée s'ils l'avaient blessé ou pire... Cet homme avait déjà connu l'enfer pendant dix-huit mois, il ne méritait pas de revivre quoique ce soit de similaire. 

Un frisson la parcourut, se disant que si elle n'était pas parvenue à le localiser plus tôt, elle aurait pu le perdre. 

Juliet se redressa, secouant sa tête, refusant de penser à cela en sachant qu'il allait mieux que bien. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait ne lui ressemblait pas... Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il voulait passer le week-end avec elle et cette idée ne cessait de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête...

Elle se dirigea vers son dressing, enfila un débardeur blanc et un short bleu, il allait adorer la couleur... Juliet se reprit, pourquoi devait-il aimer la couleur ? Elle voulait simplement le rejoindre et regarder un film avec lui... Elle ne pourrait pas dormir en pensant aux événements de la soirée. 

Juliet Higgins avait besoin de Thomas Magnum. 

Maintenant. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Magnum regardait un vieux western sur l'écran géant de la suite, en sirotant un cocktail qu'il avait fait livrer quand il entendit des coups à la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva de son lit et alla voir de qui il s'agissait et quand il ouvrit et qu'il vit Higgins sur le pas de la porte, il fut surpris et il resta silencieux de longues secondes, la détaillant de haut en bas, son débardeur blanc qui laissait apparaître son sous-vêtement sombre, son short bleu et ses tongs blanches elles aussi. Sublime. Mais pourquoi était-elle habillée ainsi ? Surtout avec ce short bleu similaire à la couleur des Tigers et elle savait qu'il adorait cette couleur. Coïncidence ? 

\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? 

\- Higgins... Que faites-vous là ? 

Elle sourit et passa devant lui, observant la tenue décontractée qu'il portait, une simple robe de chambre grise et sans doute rien en dessous à en croire le torse qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Elle déglutit avant de lui répondre. 

\- J'ai changé d'avis. 

Juliet regarda l'écran. 

\- J'adore ce film. 

Elle s'installa sur le lit sous le regard surpris de Magnum qui ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle débarque sans prévenir. Il se dirigea vers le mini-bar, sachant qu'elle allait l'engueuler de le vider, mais tant pis, il voulait profiter de son séjour à fond. 

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? 

\- Chips aux crevettes ? 

Il regarda et en vit un paquet. Il le sortit et le lui apporta, Juliet lui sourit et l'ouvrit. 

\- Merci. 

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus et se concentrèrent sur le film qui passait à l'écran, l'un près de l'autre. Juliet mangeant ses chips tandis que Thomas avalait des cacahuètes grillés. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il se releva pour aller refaire le plein pendant la pub. Il sortit aussi deux bières et les ouvrit avant d'en donner une à son amie. 

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là Higgy ? 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. 

\- Vous m'avez invité. 

Il émit un petit rire. 

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous diriez oui... 

Elle se mit à rire et bu une gorgée de bière. 

\- Je m'assure que vous ne vidiez pas le mini-bar. 

Il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

\- Je vous signale que vous en profitez autant que moi. 

Magnum se mit à sourire en la voyant avaler une autre chips aux crevettes. 

Le film se termina, Magnum allait en mettre un autre, mais Juliet attrapa la télécommande juste avant. 

\- Hey !

\- Vous avez choisi le premier, je choisis le second. 

\- Vous n'étiez même pas là quand...

Il se tut en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, Juliet Higgins n'était pas une femme qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds et il n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec elle... Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça commencerait. 

\- Ok. 

Elle regarda la liste des films. 

\- Love Actually ou Bridget Jones ? 

Thomas la regarda fixement, essayant silencieusement de demander si elle était sérieuse, mais devant sa mine déconfite, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

\- Je plaisante Magnum, je ne vous ferais pas ça...

Elle continua la liste des films et tomba sur un classique. 

\- Armageddon ? 

Il hocha la tête sans attendre, tout sauf un film romantique. Juliet le lança sans attendre et remonta la couverture sur elle, buvant une autre gorgée de bière sous le regard tendre de Thomas Magnum qui trouvait que cette soirée était vraiment parfaite. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Quand Juliet se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, elle se souvint aussitôt de l'endroit où elle était, de l'homme avec qui elle partageait le lit. Elle s'était endormie pendant le second film et il s'était allongé derrière elle. Sa main reposait sur sa taille et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit quand elle sentit quelque chose en bas de son dos. 

Elle retint sa respiration, comprenant de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se demanda quoi faire ? Se lever et aller prendre une douche ou rester et faire semblant de dormir ? Elle regarda son portable et vit qu'il était à peine deux heures du matin. 

Juliet sourit et s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui, elle le sentit se tendre et reculer un peu, mais elle était décidée à être taquine et elle recommença son geste tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle entendit un gémissement de la part de Magnum et sourit en sachant que c'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet là. 

Voyant qu'il ne tentait plus de reculer, elle se frotta doucement à lui, Juliet savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences et elle était prête à en prendre le risque, en tout cas, elle l'espérait. La main de Magnum s’égara sur son ventre, cherchant à la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il était dur contre elle et Juliet sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son corps, elle voulait plus, elle voulait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner... Tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui donner. 

Magnum se recula d'un coup, la fit basculer sur le matelas et lui attrapa les mains qu'il positionna au-dessus de sa tête, il la regarda fixement, voulant lui demander à quoi elle jouait, mais quand il vit son regard, il abaissa son visage et captura ses lèvres, se demandant si elle allait le repousser, mais quand il sentit sa langue glisser contre la sienne, il sut qu'elle le voulait autant que lui. Leur nez se touchaient alors que leurs langues dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Magnum serrait les doigts de Juliet, les enlaçant entre les siens. 

Il utilisa un de ses genoux afin de lui écarter les jambes, mais il n'eut pas d'effort à faire, elle lui accorda l'accès sans attendre. Le manque d'air commençait à se faire sentir, mais ils ne voulaient pas cesser le baiser, un gémissement quitta la gorge de Juliet alors qu'elle le sentait entre ses cuisses malgré son short. 

Magnum quitta ses lèvres et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Tu as une idée de l'état dans lequel je suis ? 

Elle sourit et tenta de dégager ses mains, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Une petite oui... Je plaide coupable...

Il glissa sa langue derrière son oreille et lui suça doucement le lobe avant de dévier ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire et de revenir vers son oreille. 

\- Ça changera tout... Tu le sais ? Parce que je refuse de me dire qu'on redeviendra comme avant une fois la porte de cette chambre franchie. 

\- Je sais... 

Magnum l'embrassa de nouveau, glissant aussitôt sa langue contre celle de Juliet qui gémit fortement, elle avait besoin de ses mains, elle voulait le toucher, enfouir une main dans ses cheveux, le serrer contre elle, retirer cette robe de chambre dans laquelle il était enveloppé et caresser son corps. 

\- Lâche mes mains... S'il te plaît. 

Il fit ce qu'elle demandait et Juliet passa aussitôt un bras autour de son cou et une main dans ses cheveux, elle les tira doucement et le rapprocha encore plus d'elle, leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se caressaient sans ménagement. Magnum remonta doucement le débardeur blanc, caressant sa peau nue de sa main, effleurant ses seins, passant dans son dos et dégrafa le soutien-gorge. 

Juliet lâcha ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien, Thomas souleva son haut et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de faire glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras, dévoilant le haut de son corps comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il eut le souffle coupé, caressa sa joue et se pencha vers elle, collant son front contre le sien. Juliet repoussa la robe de chambre et l'aida à s'en débarrasser avant de la jeter au pied du lit. 

\- Tu es parfaite. 

\- Embrasse-moi... 

Il sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, elle voulut y répondre, mais il descendit le long de son cou... Doucement, déposant des baisers ici et là, chastes, brefs, tendres... Brûlants. Juliet ignorait comment il parvenait à lui faire ressentir autant de choses par de simples baisers. 

Magnum descendit sa main le long de son corps, défit le bouton de son short et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, s’engouffrant sous la dernière couche de tissu qui le gênait. Juliet gémit fortement en le sentant la caresser à cet endroit. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de poser des baisers sur sa peau, laissant des marques à certains endroits, plus tendre à d'autres... Avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. 

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand il entra deux doigts en elle, Juliet quitta ses lèvres et enfoui son visage dans son cou, retenant un gémissement qui voulait sortir du fond de sa gorge. Elle serra son dos de sa main droite alors que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux. 

Thomas sentait qu'elle se retenait, comme si elle ne voulait pas exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, il sourit dans son cou, posa son pouce sur son clitoris et accentua ses mouvements. 

\- Viens pour moi...

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, son dos se souleva et elle laissa les vagues de plaisir déferler dans son corps, montant toujours plus haut, ses cris raisonnaient aux oreilles de Magnum qui était ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. 

Juliet se laissa retomber sur le matelas, essoufflée, jouant toujours avec les cheveux de Thomas qui retira doucement ses doigts. Il posa ses mains sur les rebords du short et les fit descendre le long de ses cuisses, attrapant le sous-vêtement au passage. Il les fit glisser avec une lenteur extrême, voulant la laisser se remettre de son orgasme. 

Quand il eut fini de la déshabiller, il remonta au niveau de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Juliet posa ses mains sur ses fesses et descendit le caleçon, dernier rempart qui les empêchait de s'unir. 

Ils se regardèrent, Juliet posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit, approchant ses lèvres des siennes, les embrassant délicatement avant de passer ses jambes autour de son bassin. Thomas lui sourit et s'apprêta à entrer en elle quand il se figea. 

\- Je n'ai pas de...

Elle lui sourit à son tour, l'embrassa de nouveau et dévia ses lèvres vers son oreille. 

\- Fais-moi l'amour Thomas... 

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour caresser son beau visage et entrer en elle avec une douceur qui les laissa sans voix tous les deux. 

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il commença à bouger doucement, ondulant des hanches avec lenteur, lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à sa présence en elle, allant et venant avec tendresse, la laissant décider du rythme qu'elle voulait. 

Juliet remonta ses jambes plus haut, approcha son visage du sien et lui sourit. 

\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile Thomas... 

Il sourit et comprit le message, bougeant ses hanches comme il le souhaitait, cherchant sa délivrance, cherchant celle de Juliet. Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un, ils bougeaient comme un seul corps, se serrant, s'embrassant, gémissant. Et quand dans un dernier mouvement il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, quand il l'entendit gémir son prénom encore et encore, il ne put se retenir et la rejoignit dans un plaisir intense, s'enfouissant au plus profond de son être. 

La respiration haletante, Thomas caressait doucement ses tempes, repoussant les mèches de cheveux rebelles, Juliet lui sourit et se redressa afin de réclamer un baiser qu'il lui donna sans attendre. Thomas se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés, remontant la couverture sur eux. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet se trouvait devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, elle avait enfilé la robe de chambre que Thomas portait quand elle était venue le rejoindre et jetait de temps en temps des coups d’œil à l'homme qui dormait. Elle commençait à regretter ce qui s'était passé... Se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Thomas s'était endormi peu de temps après lui avoir fait l'amour, elle l'avait regardé longuement avant de se lever... Perdue dans ses réflexions. 

\- Tu regrettes ? 

Elle se tourna vers lui, il était allongé sur le lit, appuyé sur sa main, la regardant avec sérieux. Juliet ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. Thomas tendit la main vers elle et elle ne résista pas à son envie de le rejoindre. 

Juliet attrapa sa main et le rejoignit sur le lit. 

\- On aurait pas dû... Abby...

Thomas fut soulagée que ce soit à cause d'elle que Juliet doutait. Il lui sourit, se redressa et posa une main sur sa joue. 

\- Je t'ai proposé ce week-end, alors que je suis censé être avec elle...

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je t'ai embrassé, alors que j'aurais dû me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée... 

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux et posa un baiser dans son cou. 

\- Je t'ai fait l'amour, alors que j'aurais dû penser à elle... 

Il posa une main sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, Juliet gémit et passa ses bras autour de son torse, remontant ses mains sur ses épaules. 

\- Je pense que cela veut dire... Que celle que je veux... Celle dont j'ai besoin, est juste là. 

Thomas la ramena sur ses jambes et leurs corps se retrouvèrent vraiment très proches. Son centre frottait contre celui de Thomas qui semblait de nouveau prêt à la posséder. 

\- Si tu regrettes, dis-le... Mais ne me fais pas espérer un avenir avant de tout me reprendre. 

Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Sache que jamais je ne regretterais Juliet... 

Elle soupira de bien-être à se retrouver dans ses bras, contre lui, sentant sa chaleur contre sa peau. 

\- C'est pour ça que j'hésitais... Pour le MI6... Si je partais... Je ne te reverrais plus, je te perdrais... 

Juliet posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de poursuivre. 

\- Si je restais, je devrais faire face à ce que je ressentais tout en te voyant avec elle... 

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, Thomas posa une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de son oreille. 

\- Tu parles au passé. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as pris ta décision ? 

Il l'entendit rire. 

\- Tu crois que je serai venue te rejoindre si je voulais partir ? 

Magnum sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, elle restait. Il sourit et l'embrassa sans attendre, il la fit basculer sur le matelas et son cœur s'emballa à l'entente de son rire. Juliet sentit un léger frisson la parcourir, Thomas souleva la couverture et la passa au-dessus de leurs corps avant de fondre sur elle, voulant lui prouver que jamais elle n'aurait à regretter sa décision de l'avoir choisi lui... Tout comme il l'avait choisi elle.


	2. Chapitre 02

Thomas regarda sa montre, il avait commandé le petit-déjeuner depuis une dizaine de minutes, il ne devrait pas tarder. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Juliet qui dormait paisiblement sur le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à la moitié de son corps, un bras sous l'oreiller, la respiration calme. Il sourit, la nuit avait été... Intense... Ils s'étaient endormis quand le soleil se levait à peine, après s'être uni pour une troisième fois. 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il alla ouvrir et sourit au jeune homme qui leur apportait leur petit déjeuner. Il le remercia, donna un pourboire et referma la porte. 

\- Ça sent bon... 

Il leva les yeux vers Juliet qui était toujours allongée sur le lit. Elle le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Tu as faim ? 

Elle hocha la tête et s'assit le lit. Thomas s'approcha avec le plateau et s'installa à ses côtés. 

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? 

Il sourit, sachant qu'elle parlait de ce week-end qu'elle avait réservé pour lui. La chambre était encore à eux jusqu'au lendemain matin. 

\- Et bien... Il y a le SPA... La piscine... Le restaurant de l'hôtel...

Thomas posait des baisers dans son cou, s'attardant derrière son oreille, Juliet passa une main derrière sa nuque et se retourna afin de capturer ses lèvres, il répondit au baiser avec entrain avant de la ramener sur ses genoux. 

\- On peut rester ici... Ou rentrer, comme tu veux. 

Il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras, Magnum posa un baiser sur sa joue et son front contre celui de Juliet. 

\- Tu penses que ça peut fonctionner... 

\- Je pense que oui... Je vais tout faire pour que ça marche. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles aussi. 

Elle gémit doucement en sentant ses mains remonter le long de son dos. 

\- Laisse-moi entrer Juliet... 

Juliet sourit, s'éloigna un peu de lui, posa une main sur sa joue et un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- Tu es déjà entré... 

Magnum l'embrassa avec ardeur, Juliet passa ses bras autour de son cou et leurs corps s'unirent de nouveau. Étroitement enlacés, ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.... Et ils surent, qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris la bonne décision. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet sortit de la douche, une simple serviette autour de sa taille et de sa poitrine. Elle en avait bien besoin après ce week-end idyllique dans les bras de Thomas... Quand elle était venue le rejoindre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les événements prennent cette tournure. Mais elle n'avait aucun regret. 

Elle vit Thomas qui enfilait une chemise propre tout en regardant son portable. Il soupira et elle comprit. 

\- Abby ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. Juliet baissa les yeux et s'approcha des vêtements qu'elle avait préparés. Elle fit tomber la serviette et enfila ses sous-vêtements et son chemisier avant que Thomas ne viennent poser ses mains sur sa taille. 

\- Je dois lui parler... 

\- Je sais... 

Magnum posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- On en a déjà parlé... Je ne veux que toi... 

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la devança. 

\- Et je te défends de me demander si je suis sûr. 

Juliet sourit, se retourna et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Magnum y répondit avec autant de douceur et ils se séparèrent rapidement, sachant que s'ils continuaient, il n'irait pas voir Abby et elle méritait de savoir que tout était fini. 

\- Je reviens vite. 

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda partir, espérant qu'il arrive à trouver les bons mots afin de faire comprendre à l'avocate que ce qui s'était passé était inattendu... Mais que c'était ce qu'ils désiraient. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Magnum entra dans l'appartement d'Abby, celle-ci était venue lui ouvrir après qu'il ait frappé. Son cœur était serré et il se sentit soudainement coupable. Il venait dire à la femme avec qui il sortait depuis plusieurs semaines, qu'il l'avait trompée durant tout un week-end et que leur relation devait s'arrêter. 

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à tromper une femme, il ne l'avait même jamais fait auparavant et pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais à ressentir ce besoin... Mais quand il avait su que Juliet pouvait retourner à Londres... Il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle... Et quand il l'avait senti contre lui dans ce lit, il n'avait pas pu résister. 

\- On devait déjeuner ensemble ce midi... Que se passe-t-il ? 

Il soupira. 

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Abby... Mais il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. 

La jeune femme se tendit, elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à comprendre. 

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour... 

Ses mots restèrent en suspend. Thomas soupira de nouveau, il devait être honnête et directe. 

\- J'ai... Fais l'amour avec une autre femme... 

Il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les ravala, serra les poings et résista sans doute à son envie de lui mettre une gifle qu'il aurait méritée. 

\- Laisse-moi deviner... C'est Higgins ? 

Magnum se tendit à son tour, se demandant comment elle pouvait le savoir. Il hocha doucement la tête et il vit Abby esquisser un sourire. 

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? 

Elle soupira et essuya une larme furtive, Magnum aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. 

\- Tu étais avec elle à l'hôtel ? 

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comme elle savait où il se trouvait. 

\- Je suis passé te voir chez toi... Madame Tuileta m'a dit que tu profitais d'un week-end à l'hôtel... Je me suis demandée pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas invité... 

Elle fit une pause et le regarda fixement, Magnum pouvait voir un éclat de colère dans son regard. 

\- Je comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas moi que tu voulais à tes côtés. 

Thomas s'approcha d'elle, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable. 

\- Je suis désolé Abby... Je sais que ça ne changera pas ta colère... Mais je le suis. 

\- Ne le sois pas... Je m'en doutais depuis un moment... Ta façon de la regarder, sa façon d'en faire de même... La manière dont vous vous parlez... 

Elle soupira et fit un pas en arrière. 

\- J'étais jalouse de ce lien entre vous, mais je me disais que je ne risquais rien... À croire que j'avais tort. 

\- On n'avait pas prévu ça... Et pour être honnête, je suis encore surpris qu'elle veuille de moi...

Le regard d'Abby se radoucir et elle esquissa un autre sourire. 

\- Tu es un homme bien Thomas... Même si ta tromperie me fait mal... Juliet voit ce que j'ai vu... Et c'est sans doute le cas depuis longtemps. 

Magnum baissa les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, mais rien ne vint. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Juliet entre les murs de cette chambre d'hôtel avait dépassé ses attentes. Ils n'avaient pas fait que coucher ensemble, non... Ça allait bien au-delà... Il se souvenait de sa peau contre la sienne, de son regard, de ses baisers... Ils avaient fait l'amour. 

\- Dis-moi au moins que ce n'était pas pour rien... 

Il secoua la tête. 

\- Non... On ne le pourrait pas... 

Abby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux. 

\- Tu l'aimes ? 

\- Je ne sais pas... Je sais juste que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à elle et que je ressens le besoin de l'avoir à mes côtés. 

Elle ne dit rien de plus et s'écarta un peu de lui. 

\- J'aimerais que tu partes maintenant. 

Il hocha la tête, sans rien ajouter, Magnum posa la main sur sa poignée de porte et ouvrit avant de sortir sans un regard pour Abby. Il se sentait plus léger d'un poids... Et son seul désir était de retrouver Juliet pour lui dire que désormais... Il était tout à elle. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Il la vit, elle était là, en train de pratiquer son yoga quotidien et il la trouvait magnifique... Bien sûr il n'avait jamais nié sa beauté... Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en rendait encore plus compte, il regardait ses traits fin, ses lèvres roses, ses cheveux ondulés... 

Magnum s'approcha, se sentant encore mal de sa conversation avec Abby. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, mais il l'avait fait et il ne regrettait pas. Il avait la sensation d'enfin avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. 

\- Alors ? 

Il sortit de ses pensées et la vit assise sur son tapis, en train de le regarder fixement. Magnum lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Disons que ça s'est passé comme je le pensais... 

Juliet sentit une boule dans son estomac, il avait l'air de douter et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait passé une journée et deux nuits avec lui, dans ses bras et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête là. Elle avait besoin de sa présence, de ses bras, de son sourire... Thomas lui sourit et posa une main sur sa joue. 

\- Je ne regrette rien... Je me sens juste coupable... Je ne suis pas du genre à tromper une femme... 

Elle sourit, comprenant ce qu'il avait, Juliet porta ses mains à son torse, faisant sauter les boutons, caressant sa peau. 

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme... Mais si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait... 

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le menton. 

\- Si tu m'avais repoussé cette nuit-là... On aurait été incapable de continuer et j'aurais sans doute fini par repartir en Angleterre. 

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et sourit. 

\- Et je suis heureux de ne pas avoir pu te résister... Je n'aurais jamais à te regarder partir loin de moi. 

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, Thomas passa un bras dans le dos de Juliet afin de la rapprocher de lui, mais elle se recula, défaisant le bouton de son bermuda et se mit à caresser son érection déjà prête pour elle. 

Elle se baissa et le prit en bouche sans attendre. 

\- Tu n'as pas...

Juliet leva les yeux et le relâcha. 

\- Laisse-moi faire...

Elle le reprit et il ferma les yeux, savourant cette délicieuse torture. 

Une main dans ses cheveux, il se laissait transporter par ce doux traitement, sa bouche autour de lui, sa langue qui jouait avec son gland, sa chaleur qui le recouvrait en totalité. Il gémit fortement et résistait à l'envie de bouger ses hanches. Juliet accentua sa prise, caressant la base de son sexe alors que sa bouche continuait son travail. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il refusait que ça se termine comme ça... Il recula d'un pas, quittant cette bouche habile et remonta Juliet à son niveau avant de l'embrasser avec force. 

\- Pas comme ça !

Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son tapis de yoga, Juliet sourit et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tentait de la défaire de son pantalon de sport. 

\- Plus vite... 

Thomas sourit à son tour et retira le vêtement dérangeant avant de s'allonger sur elle. Juliet passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il entra en elle sans attendre. La jeune femme gémit fortement alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir en elle, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre, vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de savourer chaque caresses, chaque baiser, chaque mouvement. 

La délivrance était proche pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Thomas fit quelques mouvements plus rapide avant de l'entendre gémir fortement contre son cou, tout son corps se contractant autour de lui. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la rejoindre dans l'orgasme, s'écroulant sur son corps. 

Leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Il caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser, de refermer son bermuda et de l'aider à se lever à son tour. 

Juliet se rhabilla en vitesse, sachant que Kumu ou n'importe qui pouvait débarquer. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller à ce point, mais elle devait avouer qu'il le rendait follet et qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir quand il la regardait de cette façon. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** *** 

Magnum enfila sa chemise tout en regardant Juliet enfiler sa robe. Il sourit, s'approcha d'elle et posa un baiser dans son cou, Juliet passa une main derrière sa nuque et soupira de bien-être. 

\- Prête ? 

\- On ne peut plus prête. 

Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux semaines et ils avaient décidé d'en parler à leurs amis. Garder le secret était bien trop compliqué vu qu'ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble et même quand ils travaillaient... Garder leurs mains loin de l'autre devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ils avaient donc décidé de rejoindre leurs amis à la Mariana afin de leur dire que leur relation avait évolué. 

\- J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes...

\- On va en entendre parler pendant des années, tu le sais ça ? 

Juliet gémit en sentant ses lèvres derrière son oreille. 

\- Oui... Mais je te préviens que s'ils insistent un peu trop... Je les castre. 

Magnum se mit à rire avant de hocher la tête. 

\- Tout ce que tu veux. 

Ils se séparèrent à regret, sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à l'heure s'ils continuaient ainsi. 

Ils arrivèrent à la Mariana ensemble, évitant de se tenir la main tant qu'ils n'avaient pas dévoilé leur secret à leurs amis. Ils échangèrent un tendre regard et allèrent s'asseoir à la table où ils les attendaient. 

\- À vous voilà enfin. 

\- Désolés. 

Thomas commanda deux bières et se tourna vers eux, caressant doucement la jambe de Juliet sous la table. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, le couple ignorait comment aborder le sujet de leur nouvelle relation. 

\- Bon ça suffit, moi je ne tiens plus !

TC se tourna vers son ami. 

\- Orville !

Thomas et Juliet se regardèrent sans comprendre. 

\- Non TC je n'en peux plus, je voudrais savoir depuis quand vous êtes ensemble tous les deux.

Il regarda ses amis qui ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche de surprise. 

\- Et ne me dites pas que je me trompe, je sais que vous mentirez.

Thomas regarda Juliet qui lui fit un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête. Elle lui prit la main et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts. 

\- On ne va pas chercher à mentir... Mais comment vous le savez ? 

Rick ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de sentir un frisson le parcourir. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire qu'ils étaient venus leur rendre visite un soir afin de partager une pizza et qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits plus que suspect venant de l'étage et les prénoms criés... Ils étaient partis en courant, essayant d'effacer ces sons de leurs esprits. 

TC bu une gorgée de son verre. 

\- Disons que maintenant on appellera avant de passer à l'improviste. 

Magnum avala sa bière de travers et Juliet lâcha sa main avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte. Ses amis l'avaient entendu alors qu'elle était au lit avec Thomas... Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle tenta d'imaginer comment fuir de là, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. 

Elle entendit TC rire et elle retira ses mains de son visage, sans oser croiser le regard de ses amis. La main de Thomas se posa dans son dos et il fit quelques allers et retours afin de l'apaiser. 

\- C'est une relation réelle... Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous riez. 

Il avait dit ça de manière froide et sèche, Juliet le regarda, ne le reconnaissant pas. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux. Il prit une autre gorgée de bière tout en continuant de caresser son dos. 

\- Et comme vous dites, vous auriez dû appeler avant de venir. 

Thomas n'aimait pas cette situation, il sentait Juliet tendue et craignait qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle se mette à fuir. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils auraient dû attendre que leurs amis leur parlent de leur relation. Juliet enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Thomas qui posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Ok... On est désolés... On aurait pas dû vous en parler. 

\- Ne recommencez pas... S'il vous plaît. 

Il était toujours sec dans sa façon de parler et ils surent que pour le moment, la soirée était fichue. Juliet se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Magnum n'attendit pas pour la suivre, faisant de son mieux pour la rejoindre, refusant de la laisser partir... De la laisser sortir de sa vie. 

Thomas la retrouva sur le parking et lui attrapa la main, Juliet se retourna. 

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé comme ça... Mais je suis sincère... Toi et moi... Ce n'est pas que physique... 

Il avala difficilement sa salive, sachant qu'il pourrait la perdre en prononçant ces mots.

\- Je t'aime... Je sais que ça te fait peur... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. 

Les yeux de Juliet se remplirent de larmes et Thomas relâcha sa main, persuadé qu'elle allait fuir, lui dire que c'était terminé... Qu'elle ne voulait pas autre chose que cette relation physique qui allait tellement plus loin... Il fit un pas en arrière, une boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait d'exploser... Il allait la perdre. 

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait cru pendant quelques secondes... Avant de voir Juliet se rapprocher, poser ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasser avec passion, glissant directement sa langue dans sa bouche, passant un bras autour de son cou et l'autre dans son dos. Thomas posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui, répondant au baiser avec autant d'ardeur. 

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Juliet enfoui son visage dans son cou et sourit. 

\- Tout ce que tu as dit... Je ressens la même chose... Notre relation n'a rien de physique... Même si je dois dire que c'est vraiment génial de ce côté-là. 

Il se mit à rire. 

\- Je t'aime... 

Thomas la repoussa un peu et captura de nouveau ses lèvres, avec tendresse cette fois, faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans l'instant, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas leurs amis qui étaient sortis afin de s’excuser une fois de plus. Rick et TC se mirent à sourire en voyant Thomas et Juliet qui s'embrassaient amoureusement sous le clair de lune, bercer par le silence de la nuit et la douce musique qui s'échappait du bar. 

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent avec amour, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, sentant le souffle de l'autre... Ils se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prichain et dernier chapitre lundi !


	3. Chapitre 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ?   
> J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, merci de votre fidélité !
> 
> Jeudi, je vous poste un épisode revisité et à partir de lundi une nouvelle histoire en 8 chapitres.   
> J'ai deux OS en cours d'écriture. 
> 
> A bientôt !

Thomas se laissa retomber sur le canapé en soupirant, la journée avait été longue et épuisante. Ils avaient eu deux affaires sur lesquelles travailler et avaient tiré au sort afin de savoir qui s'occuperait de quoi. Juliet avait gagné une banale surveillance d'une femme volage. Elle avait trouvé toutes les preuves qu'il lui fallait en à peine trois heures, Juliet était retournée voir le mari qui l'avait payée comme convenu. 

Magnum n'avait pas eu la chance de tomber sur une affaire aussi simple, un couple était venu l'engager afin de retrouver leur fils de dix-sept ans qui n'était pas rentré depuis trois jours, la police ne faisait rien car il avait laissé une lettre qui disait qu'il fuguait et même si les flics ouvraient l’œil, il n'y avait pas d'enquête en cours. 

Il avait parcouru toute la ville afin de retrouver ce garçon et quand ce fut le cas, il l'avait ramené à ses parents et il leur avait dit que s'ils ne l'envoyaient pas sur le continent afin d'étudier, il fuguerait de nouveau... De ce que Thomas avait compris, ses parents se fichaient de lui et de son avenir. Les parents avaient accepté et Thomas avait été payé. 

Juliet le regarda tendrement, il avait fermé les yeux et elle ne put résister à son envie de le rejoindre. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et se blottit dans ses bras, Thomas passa un bras autour d'elle et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Il sourit et resserra son étreinte sur elle. 

\- Bien sûr... J'espère juste gagner le tirage au sort la prochaine fois... 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Des souvenirs de la soirée à la Mariana lui revinrent et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir aussi mal réagit... Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Rick et TC... Ni elle, ni Thomas ne savaient comment réagir après le fiasco de la soirée. Ils étaient rentrés après s'être avoué leurs sentiments, voulant finir la soirée en beauté. Juliet ne pensait pas être capable de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort un jour, mais elle était amoureuse et se sentait plus légère de lui avoir avoué. 

Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. 

Thomas n’aimait pas cette distance avec ses amis, mais il n’avait pas non plus apprécié le ton que Rick avait employé. Juliet était mal à l'aise du fait qu'ils aient été entendu alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour... Mais savoir que leurs amis prenaient leur relation à la rigolade l'avait blessé. 

Il adorait ses amis, mais Juliet comptait encore plus pour lui et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. 

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte, Thomas soupira, quitta cette étreinte confortable malgré un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de Juliet. Il posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et se leva. 

Juliet le regarda s'éloigner, il alla ouvrir et se trouva face à Rick et TC qui tenaient respectivement des bières et des pizzas. L'anglaise se tendit, n'étant pas prête à affronter leurs critiques une nouvelle fois. 

\- Repas de la paix ? 

Juliet se sentit soulagée d'entendre ça. Thomas sourit et se tourna vers elle. 

\- Tu penses qu’ils le méritent ? 

Elle se leva du canapé, sourit et fit quelques pas vers eux. 

\- Ça dépend. Il y a une pizza au fromage là-dedans ? 

TC souleva le premier carton et dévoilé une pizza au fromage comme elle l'adorait. 

\- Disons que c'est un début. 

Thomas leur fit signe d'entrer, Rick et TC passèrent devant eux, rassurés de ne pas être venus pour rien. Juliet s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- Ce sont nos amis... Ils méritent une autre chance. 

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de lui prendre la main et de les suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, Juliet se mit près de Thomas, voulant sentir sa présence si Rick ou TC sous-entendait quoi que ce soit qui ne lui plairait pas... Elle avait besoin de son soutien. 

Juliet prit un morceau de pizza et en croqua un bout sous les yeux de Rick qui se sentait plus que mal. 

\- Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir... Je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux... 

Juliet regarda Thomas, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Magnum soupira et prit la parole tout posant une main sur la cuisse de Juliet, la serrant tendrement, lui montrant qu'il était là. 

\- Ce qui nous a blessé... C'est que vous auriez dû demander... Avant de prendre notre histoire à la légère. 

Juliet regarda Thomas qui lui fit un petit sourire, alors il continua. 

\- Vous nous avez jugé... Sans savoir. 

Il avala une gorgée de sa bière avant de poursuivre. 

\- Et pour te répondre Rick... C'est très sérieux. 

\- Ok... 

Il regarda ses amis qui étaient blotti étroitement l'un contre l'autre et lui comme TC pouvaient voir un rapprochement tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu... Et ils semblaient se compléter comme personne. Rick se sentit encore plus mal et il se mit à espérer que ses amis lui pardonnent. 

\- Ok... On en parle plus ? 

Juliet se tourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Jamais... Et si vous pouviez oublier ce que vous avez entendu ça m'arrangerait... 

Rick eut un petit rire. 

\- Ça, je ne peux pas te le garantir... 

Le couple pouvait voir que Rick s'était retenu d'ajouter quelque chose, mais en voyant le regard de ses amis, il s'était ravisé. 

Thomas prit deux parts de pizza et en donna une à Juliet qui le remercia en souriant. Il serra un peu plus sa cuisse et laissa sa main sur elle avant de se tourner vers ses amis. 

\- Juliet a menacé de vous castrer si vous étiez trop insistants. 

Rick et TC se tendirent et ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière. 

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? 

Juliet hocha les épaules avant de se laisser aller contre Thomas. 

\- L'un de vous se porte volontaire ?

Rick secoua la tête. 

\- Sans façon, merci. 

Juliet se mit à rire avant de boire une gorgée. Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure, de beaucoup de choses, sauf de la nouvelle relation de Thomas et Juliet, ne voulant pas les mettre de nouveaux mal à l'aise. 

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ? 

Ils se tournèrent et Thomas fit signe à Kumu de venir. 

\- Bien sûr Kumu ! Venez. 

La doyenne s'installa sur le fauteuil et prit une part de pizza. 

\- En quel honneur cette soirée ? 

Rick sourit et posa sa bière sur la table. 

\- La nouvelle relation de Thomas et Higgy. 

Le couple se mit à sourire avant que Juliet ne secoue la tête. Kumu les regarda sans comprendre avant de voir le bras de Thomas derrière le corps de la jeune femme et sa main posée sur sa taille, tandis que Juliet avait ses doigts qui caressaient doucement sa cuisse. 

Juliet se tourna vers Rick. 

\- Rick... Vu la façon dont vous avez réagi toi et TC, on avait décidé de n'en parler à personne d'autre... 

Rick ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de faire une légère grimace. 

\- Oh... Du coup...

\- Tu as encore mis les pieds dans le plat. 

\- Et merde... 

Ils se mirent à rire avant que le couple ne se tourne vers Kumu. 

\- Désolés Kumu... On voulait attendre un peu avant de vous le dire. 

\- Celle-la, je ne l'ai pas venue venir. 

Elle les félicita sincèrement et Rick se mit de nouveau à s'excuser, espérant qu'ils ne lui en veulent pas, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Kumu avait l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle et ne posa pas de question, voyant bien leurs regards, leurs sourires... Elle sut que c'était sincère. 

Au bout d'une petite heure, Juliet se leva et posa un baiser sur la joue de Thomas. 

\- Des glaces en dessert ? 

\- Bonne idée. 

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Kumu la suivit afin de l'aider. Juliet sortit les bacs de glace du frigo et Kumu des coupes afin de tout préparer. 

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça... Et j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose avait changé. 

Juliet sourit et regarda son amie. 

\- Comme quoi ? 

\- Vous êtes rayonnante. 

\- Merci Kumu. 

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Thomas et le vit rire avec ses amis, elle était soulagée que tout soit arrangé entre eux, sachant que leur lien était fort et qu'elle ne voulait pas interférer dans leur amitié. 

\- Après la mort de Richard, je ne pensais pas être capable de ressentir un jour quelque chose d'aussi fort... 

Juliet regarda de nouveau Thomas et sourit. 

\- J'avais tort... Et je suis heureuse que ce soit le cas. 

Kumu sourit à son tour, voyant bien que son amie était plus qu'heureuse. 

\- Depuis combien de temps ? 

Juliet fit quelques boules de glaces qu'elle dispersa dans les coupelles. 

\- C'est récent... Mais je ressens ça depuis longtemps, je me voilais la face. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a ouvert les yeux ? 

Une autre boule fut déposée. Juliet essaya de réfléchir, mais elle sourit en sachant quand elle avait compris ressentir pour lui bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait montrer. 

\- Cette histoire avec Hannah... J'ai détesté cette femme de lui avoir fait autant de mal... Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui dire que j'étais là... Mais je n'en avais pas le courage à ce moment. 

Kumu sourit et sortit les cuillères. 

\- Vous l'avez maintenant. 

\- Oui... Et croyez-moi, je ne compte pas le laisser m'échapper. 

La doyenne voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle entendit des pas derrière elle. 

\- Un coup de main ? 

Juliet sourit en voyant Thomas, Kumu prit deux coupelles qu'elle amena à Rick et TC. Magnum s'approcha de Juliet, posa une main sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sourit contre lui et répondit au baiser avec amour.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas se donner de nouveau en spectacle. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas pouvait voir les yeux de Juliet se fermer doucement, elle essayait de lutter, mais il pouvait voir la fatigue la gagner. Il se pencha vers elle et s'approcha de son oreille. 

\- Monte te coucher, je te rejoins plus tard. 

Elle voulut répliquer, mais en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle sut qu'il avait raison. Juliet hocha la tête et se leva tout en tenant sa main. 

\- Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps... 

Il sourit et tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant s'éloigner. Sa main glissa de la sienne et ils échangèrent un tendre regard. 

\- Promis. 

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de sa vue, Thomas se retourna de nouveau vers ses amis qui le dévisageaient. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Il va falloir que tu nous expliques comment vous vous en êtes arrivés là... 

Magnum secoua la tête. 

\- Désolé les gars, mais ça restera notre jardin secret. 

\- Oh allez !

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. 

\- Non, je ne dirais rien... Je vous adore, mais ça ne concerne que Juliet et moi. 

Il soupira avant d'ajouter un point important. 

\- Mais il faut que compreniez... Que c'est plus que sérieux... Je l'aime et vous allez devoir vous y faire. 

Rick et TC ne surent pas quoi dire après ça. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne rentrent chacun chez eux. Thomas leur avait proposé de rester dormir, mais ses amis s'étaient regardés avant de rire et de dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. 

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, il les regarda partir avant de refermer la porte et rejoindre la chambre où dormait Juliet. Il monta les marches sans bruit et s'approcha de leur chambre... Même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble à proprement parlé... Juliet n'avait pas passé une nuit dans la maison principale depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôtel. 

Thomas ouvrit la porte en silence, Juliet était allongée sur le lit, dos à lui, le drap recouvrant son corps. Il pouvait distinguer le haut d'une de ses chemises. Il sourit, elle adorait porter ses chemises, il s'en était rendu compte un matin, alors qu'il était parti faire du kayak et quand il était revenu, elle portait une chemise à lui, nouée sur son ventre et un pantalon foncé. Depuis, elle en portait une dès qu'elle le pouvait et à chaque fois qu'elle se couchait, elle en enfilait une. 

Il retira son T-shirt et son bermuda, gardant uniquement son caleçon. Magnum souleva le drap et s'allongea sur le lit en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et la regarda, mourant d'envie de la serrer contre lui, mais elle dormait et il ne voulait pas perturber sa nuit. 

Il allait fermer les yeux quand il la sentit bouger dans le lit, reculant jusqu'à le toucher. 

\- Tu en as mis du temps... 

Thomas sourit et posa un baiser sur son épaule. 

\- Désolé... 

Il posa une main sur elle, la fit glisser jusqu'à son ventre et se colla encore plus à elle, Thomas enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et sentit son shampoing à la vanille. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas... 

Elle avait prononcé ces mots tout bas, mais il les avait entendus. Il posa un autre baiser dans ses cheveux et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, leurs corps fusionnaient, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. 

\- Je sais... Je t'aime aussi Juliet. 

Juliet prit la main qui la tenait et enlaça leurs doigts. 

\- Dors maintenant... 

Sa respiration s’apaisa et finit par se calmer totalement, elle était légère, délicate, régulière. Juliet s'était endormie... Thomas ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie que représentait la respiration de la femme qu'il aimait.

**Author's Note:**

> J'aurais pu finir là, mais non, il y a encore deux chapitres après celui-là.  
> A jeudi !


End file.
